


Before Hogan: Part one: The Canadians

by Sutherland9



Series: Stalag 13: before Hogan [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: How the Escape business at Stalag 13 got started before Colonel Hogan arrivedAs well as Two Soldiers brave enough to start that business
Series: Stalag 13: before Hogan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083719
Comments: 4





	Before Hogan: Part one: The Canadians

(Dunkirk, France. Summer,1940.) 

All British soldiers were being recalled. To defend Britain. Retreating through Dunkirk. 

Among them, a Canadian unit.

Their commanding officer said, "Burton! Murphy! Come on!" 

The commanding officer was a short man with gray hair and blue eyes. Dressed in the uniform of a combat officer.

Two soldiers in gas masks stood. 

One was tall and skinny, with orange hair resting behind the gas mask. His uniform was no different than the others. With the sole exception of the Sergeant stripes on his arm. 

The other was taller and slightly bulky. His uniform had medical markings all over it. He had a Lieutenant's bar on his collar. 

The Lieutenant, Burton, said, "Coming Colonel." He looked at Murphy, "Don't." 

Murphy. . Was looking back. He said, "But. . Those British soldiers. . Who were with us. . They're trapped." 

Burton said, "Pete. . Your heart is in the right place. . But we gotta Keep moving."

Peter sighed,”You’re right,we need to keep moving.”

Their Colonel yelled, "Come on you Hoosers!" 

They quickly move over to him.

He said, "Alright. . Burton. . You're a doctor. . You think we're okay?" 

Burton responded, in a cynical tone, "Our men will be fine. You need to get to a hospital, Colonel." He pointed to a wound on his neck. Sniper shot. 

Their Colonel said, putting his hand over the wound,”Just a flesh wound! Got no time for sitting around,we gotta move now!”

Their radio man said, "Next evac boat is four minutes out. Kraut planes are giving 'em a constant pounding. If we want to get out of here. . We gotta move quick." 

He was a medium height man with blonde hair and green eyes.

Burton said, "There's a French sniper group to the right. Tell them we're Canadians. They won't shoot us." He put a hand on the radio man's shoulder, "Trust me, Smith." 

Smith said, in a hopeless tone,”I’ll see what I can do.”he got to work.

Their Colonel said, "Right." He looked around, "The second that boat comes, you boys are getting on it. That's an order." 

Everyone else said, "Yes Sir." 

Peter goes over to the radio guy and asks if he was able to signal the snipers.

Smith said, "Yeah. They said they'll help us get to the docks. But we can't go on a French boat. Gotta be a British evac ship." 

Peter said, looking in disappointment, "Okay." He looked back at the city. . And walked off. 

Burton finished patching up the men as they waited for the snipers. He saw Peter go. 

He said, enraged, "Damn it!" He looked at another soldier, "Phillips, you have at least some medical training?" 

Phillips said, "Uh. . Enough to get us by until we get back to England." He looked up, "Why?" 

Burton said, pointing to Peter running, "Because Sergeant Murphy is about to do something stupid. If we're not Back in time, go without us." 

The Colonel said, a hand on Burton's shoulder, "You got 40 minutes." 

Burton nodded and ran after his friend. 

Peter made it into the sewer. . Freeing some trapped British soldiers and getting them to the streets. 

The same French snipers were escorting them to the beaches. . Alongside the Canadian unit. 

Murphy kept looking for anyone else who may have been trapped. 

Burton caught up to him, "Peter!" He grabbed him by the shoulder in impatience, "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Peter said, "I am helping our fellow soldiers of the king, get out of here." He put a gloved hand over Burton's own gloved hand, "Trust me Fred. I know what I'm doing." 

Fred looked him in the eye, "Pete. . When we were in school you passed every class. . Read every book. You're smart enough to know that I trust you. And I'm not going to abandon you. ." He grabbed his rifle, "But you're also smart enough to know that this. . Was not a good idea." 

Peter said, smirking under his mask, "Hey. . Sometimes. . The longest shots pay off most." 

They helped get numerous British, French, Belgian and Dutch soldiers to the beaches.

Before eventually. . 

There were two men left to help. Trapped behind a brick wall connected to a local church. 

Peter broke the wall down with an explosive. He got a good look at the two men. 

One was a British RAF man with short brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in the blue RAF uniform. 

The other was a French airman. With black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a brown French uniform with a red scarf. 

The Englishman said, in excitement. "Oi! Canadians! What a sight for sore eyes." 

The Frenchman said, relieved, "Merci Deux. We're saved." 

Peter said, "Hey. Sergeant Peter Murphy. Royal Canadian Air Force." He pointed to Fred, "That's Lieutenant Burton. He's a friend and a doctor." 

The Englishman said, "Corporal Peter Newkirk. Royal Air Force." 

The Frenchman said, "Corporal Louis Lebeau. Air Force of the Free French." 

Fred said, in a hurry, "Alright. We've all been introduced. Let's go." 

They ran. 

Someone snuck up behind them. . Someone with a rifle. 

Then. . Six more guys with rifles popped up. 

Germans. 

One said, "Your attempt to flee was good, gentleman. But I'm afraid you are ours now." 

The four all raised their hands in a surrender position. 

They turned around to see their new captors. All of the German army. 

Their commanding officer said, "All Air Force? Off to Stalag 13 for you." 

They were all loaded into a truck. Headed to Germany. 

They watched as a fleet of civilian boats carried the soldiers of Britain, France, Holland, Belgium and Canada. . Back to the UK. 

Newkirk said, trying to lighten the situation, "Look at it this way, chaps. At least we're still together." 

Lebeau said, "Qui. And. . I can cook pretty well." He looked outside, "Once we get to. . Wherever we're going, I can make you something good." 

Peter asked, in total curiosity, "Oh? Can you make anything with veggies?" 

Lebeau scoffed, "Are you kidding? I can make anything, with any one of the five food groups." 

Peter chuckled, "Splendid." 

Fred shifted in his seat, "So. . Now we're off to a prisoner of war camp. Lovely." 

Newkirk said, "Well Lieutenant. . At least we got each other." 

After four hours. . They arrived at the camp. 

It was a recently constructed facility. Large barracks, meant to house POWs. 

A shower building, one of the largest, if not the largest building in camp. 

A delousing station. . (I can't describe it). 

Four doghouses, surrounded by barbed wire. 

And. . A building that read, "Kommandantur." 

The prisoners were let off the trucks. 

The camp Commander walked out. He was a tall bald man with blue eyes and a monocle over the right eye. Dressed in the Luftwaffe officer's uniform. He carried a riding crop in his left hand. 

He said, "Welcome! I am Colonel Klink. Commander of this camp. Escape. . Is next to impossible!" 

Everyone laughed. 

Klink said, "Silence!" He looked around before spotting the Canadians, "You two! Bring the two men next to you and come into my office! The rest of you. . Dismissed!" 

Fred, Peter, Newkirk and Lebeau walked into Klink's office. 

Klink said, "Alright. . Introduce yourselves. . And tell me everything you know." 

Lebeau said, his arms crossed "According to the Geneva Convention, all we have to tell you is name, rank and serial number." " 

Klink sighed, "Give it." 

Lebeau said, "Corporal Louis Lebeau. Free French Air Force. 12497. . ." 

Klink said, "You can't remember your own serial number?" He scoffed, "Englander." 

Newkirk said, "Peter Newkirk. Corporal. RAF. Serial number. ." 

Klink sighed, "Very well." He looked at the two Canadians, "Why the masks?" 

They both said, "Reasons." 

Peter said, in a gloating tone, "and there's nothing in the Geneva convention that says we have to take these masks off at any point." 

Klink sighed, "Very well. You may remove them in the barracks. Without my guards seeing but. . I expect you to follow every other rule." 

Peter said, "Fair enough. Peter Murphy. Sergeant. Royal Canadian Air Force. SN48014." 

Fred said, "Frederick Burton. Lieutenant. Royal Canadian Air Force." 

Klink said, looking at Fred, "For the time being, you are the highest ranking officer in this camp. You are responsible for every other prisoner here." 

Fred muttered, "Already figured I was." He took some papers out of his shirt pocket. 

These papers. . Showed that he was a certified MMD. 

Klink was surprised, "An officer AND a doctor?" He looked at Fred, "Excellent. Welcome to Stalag 13." 

They all saluted and left. 

They packed into barracks 2. Fred made himself some coffee (courtesy of the Red Cross packages) and waited. 

Peter went out to talk to the other prisoners. He was gone for two hours. 

He came back covered in snow. 

Fred asked, "What have we got?" 

Peter sat down across from him, "A total of two Canadian POWs. . You and I." He took some coffee for himself, "Over two hundred English, Scottish, Northern Irish and Welsh prisoners. Four hundred Frenchies. . Forty Polish. Fifteen Dutch. Ten Belgians, and only four Norwegians." 

Fred put a hand on his chin, "Hmm. . This. . May not bode well." He got up and took off his mask, "A Doctor in a POW camp is responsible, in case anyone is injured while escaping." 

Peter nodded and said in despair, "So, if we try to escape you won't be coming with us." 

Fred sadly gave a thumbs up. 

Newkirk came in. 

Fred attempted to put his mask on. 

Newkirk said, "Sir. . The Germans aren't gonna be looking in here. You'll be just fine." 

Lebeau said, "Qui, Lieutenant. You and Murphy can show us your faces." 

Peter looked at Fred, "I'm game but. . You're the officer here." 

Fred sighed in grief. He said, "If you men see us without our masks. . Please do understand. . This must remain secret." 

Every man in the barracks said, "Yes Sir." 

Fred removed his mask, gloves. . And even his boots. 

Revealing that instead of hands and feet. . Paws. Like. . Those of a dog.

Peter removed his boots first. Revealing deer hooves. He took off his gloves, showing clawed hands. 

They both removed heavy coats. Revealing tails. Fred's was like a dog's tail. Peter's was a fluffy deer tail. 

Finally. . The masks. 

Fred's face. . Was like that of a Siberian Husky. The same black and white fur that coated his tail, legs and arms. . Also covered his face. His eyes were icey blue. 

Peter's face was like that of a deer. Except. . The fur that coated his face was orange. 

Everyone was silent. . Until Newkirk said, "All good as far as I'm concerned." 

No one seemed to disagree. 

Peter said, "Thanks guys." He took out a book, "You're real pals." 

Fred said, "Yes. . Thank you, gentlemen. For keeping our secret." 

All cheered. 

Eventually they had a knock on the door,”inspection!”

The two Canadian soldiers put their masks back on. Everyone tried to look presentable. 

Then a large man wearing a German guard uniform came in (mostly made up of stomach) entered and yelled, ”Alright! Everyone line up for inspection!”

One British soldier said, "Oi! Lieutenant look! They sent in a balloon!" 

Everyone laughed. 

The guard groaned,”Oh, jolly jokers.”

Fred walked forward, "So. . I take it you're a guard?" 

The guard answered,with pride,” Yes I am, but I am more than just some guard,I am Kommandant Klink’s top man!" 

Fred asked, "Your name, sergeant?" 

The guard pridefully said, ”Hans Schultz.”

Fred nodded, "Alright Schultz. Nice to meet the top guard." He extended his hand/paw, "Lieutenant Fred Burton. RCAF." 

Schultz smiled, "A pleasure to meet you as well. He straightened up,”I see that you are new here and lucky for you we will be going through roll call here very soon and there the rules shall be explained to you.”

Fred said, "We'll be there." 

Schultz smiled, "Very good,roll call shall be in no more than an hour.”

Fred gave a thumbs up. 

Schultz then left.

Fred looked at the others, "Should be interesting." 

A few said,”very.”

Within the hour. . Roll call began. Everyone stood in line as Schultz counted. 

Klink came out of his office,”Report!”

Schultz said, while saluting, "Herr Kommandant! All present and accounted for!!" 

Klink said,”Excellent." He turned to face his prisoners,”Now I’m sure you know that we have some new prisoners here,who will stay here until we have claimed victory!" He chuckled, "Which, should occur soon enough." He cleared his throat, "Now to inform you that we have achieved a victory and defeated your so called. . 'proud Army'. Who should be proud that we spared only a few and that they could barely hinder our forces.”

Everyone yelled various insults 

ranging from "Stupid kraut." To "fuck you." 

Klink smirked,”Gentlemen,your misery is music to my ears. And to save you from yourselves, I suggest that you lose hope in escaping! It's impossible!" He laughed, "And meaningless. German Victory should be at hand." 

One British prisoner yelled, "German victory requires Hitler to have a brain!" 

A Dutch prisoner threw his shoe at Klink. Knocking his hat right off. 

Klink yelled in fury, "Off to the cooler! Both of you!”

Those two were placed in the cooler. 

Everyone was in their barracks talking.

One Frenchman said, "You really believe that?" 

Lebeau said, in a dismissive tone, "Please. Klink talks a big game, but he's just repeating what someone told him." 

Newkirk rolled his eyes,”Of ourse he is,he doesn’t know what’s really going on out there.”

Another British soldier asked, "But. . Do you think our side has a chance?" 

Peter said, laughing, "Of course we do! Krauts live in a fantasy land." 

Lebeau patted his shoulder” Qui. Just like the last war. . Their ego will be their downfall.”

Fred said, "Alright. Tomorrow we'll see what this camp has to offer. . And try to escape if it sucks." 

Newkirk said, as he smoked,”sounds like a jolly good plan sir.”

The guards went around yelling, "Close up!" 

Fred closed all the windows as he took his mask off. 

Peter took his mask off,”What do you have in mind?”

Fred asked, "What do you mean?" 

Peter replied ”Your escape plan." 

Fred said, "My plan for escape. . Get people out, by order of country. Krauts conquered Poland first, so first we get the poles out. Then the Danish,then the Norwegians. Dutch, Belgians, and the French and British." 

Peter nodded and looked at a map,”Sounds good so far, Freddie." 

Fred said, "Thanks, pal. But, you still gotta follow my orders. Regardless. Now. . Pick up a shovel and help me dig, you intellectual Hoosier." 

Peter picked up a shovel and started digging.

They dug all night. Building a tunnel network that encompassed every single barracks. Then. . They got two separate exits. 

Fred dug. . Until reaching the lake five miles away from camp. 

Newkirk came down and yelled in urgency,”Sir! You need to come up,it’s almost time for inspection.”

Fred sighed, "Fucking methodical Germans." He turned, "Go get Murphy! He's at another exit." 

Newkirk said,” Yes, Sir!" Rushing over to the other exit.

Peter asked, "Newkirk . . What's up?" 

Newkirk replied,”inspection.”

Peter sighed, "Fuck! Alright." He followed him

They got up just in time before Schultz walked in,”Inspection!”

Everyone looked presentable. 

Schultz goes around looking at every nook and cranny he could find but found nothing, ”Everything seems to be in order.”

Fred said, "Of course Schultz. That's not gonna change." 

Schultz said,”As it should be.”

Fred saluted, "We'll see you at roll call. "

Schultz left

Roll call. . Went exactly the same as the previous day. 

After roll call ended. . Everyone went back to barracks. 

Fred said, pointing to a map, "This is Germany. We need to get to one of the neutral countries. Poles are going first." He looked at Peter, "They ready?" 

Peter replied "They've been ready ever since they got here.”

Fred said, "Alright. Let's do it." 

He yelled down the tunnel, "iść!" 

The Polish prisoners crowded down into the tunnels. Moving as fast as possible. 

Lebeau said in concern,”If they keep rushing like this,the Germans will hear them for sure.”

Fred said, "They'll make it. Poles are as quiet as Japanese. " 

Newkirk said ,”right you are sir.”

The Polish prisoners eventually made it out. The others rushed down. . Going to the exit Peter had dug. . Until they were gone. 

Peter said to himself,”I wish the best of luck to them.”

As the Norwegian prisoners attempted to enter the tunnel. . One man accidentally came out. . Just outside the front gate. 

The guards out front quickly arrested him.

They examined the tunnel. . Sounding an alarm. 

Fred ran down to seal off all the other tunnel entrances. Until all that was left was the Norwegian barracks. Then he returned to barracks two. 

Guards came in, "All prisoners confined to barracks!" 

Klink came rushing out half dressed in uniform and in his pajamas,”Report!”

Schultz said, "Herr Kommandant! These three prisoners! The Norwegians! They attempted to escape!" 

Klink smiled,”of course,but I see fit to remind them that escape is impossible! Even if they were to return to their side they’ll still end up losing the war,now I shall have you confined to the cooler for two months.”

They bitched and moaned as they were dragged to the cooler.

Klink looked at Schultz,”I want this tunnel filled at once!”

Schultz said, "Jawhol, herr Kommandant!" 

Peter muttered, "Botched it up, Fred." 

Fred said, "Don't worry. We'll get out. Some day." 

They looked at the rising sun. . Feeling hope. 


End file.
